


Die Sonne geht unter

by DaintyCrow



Category: Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Mentioned Characterdeath, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur ein kleiner OS, der das Zwielicht zwischen Sho und Arriettys Leben zeigt.<br/>Laaange nach dem Film angesetzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sonne geht unter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sun Sets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138372) by AuthorSwimmerPoet. 



> Reviews werden übersetzt und bei Übersetzungsfehlern oder -verbesserungsvorschlägen bitte einfach anschreiben :)

Arrietty hielt sich fast schon schwach an Shous Kragen fest, während er sanft in seinem Lieblingssessel schaukelte. Das war, wie sie die meisten ihrer Tage verbrachten, jetzt da beide ihrer Familien gegangen waren und sie alleine gelassen hatten.

Sie saßen zusammen und beobachteten den die Sonne beim untergehen, zufrieden. Selbst wenn sie unterging hatte Arrietty das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Wärme spüren konnte, wie sie die Falten ihres Gesichts bedeckte. Es war der ruhigste Teil ihres bereits erholsamen Tages, den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten.

Arrietty hatte Shou wiedergefunden, nachdem sie alt genug gewesen war, um alleine zu gehen. Natürlich hatte sie Spiller mitgebracht. Nach der Reise in seinem Teekessel war es schwer gewesen die beiden auseinander zu halten.

Arrietty lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren kostbaren Spiller. Sie war glücklich mit ihm gewesen, aber er war inzwischen schon seit einigen Jahren gegangen und alle ihre Kinder waren erwachsen geworden und hatten ihren eigenen Platz zum Borgen gefunden und Arrietty mit ihrem Shou alleine gelassen.

Shou war für viele Jahre auch verheiratet gewesen; seine Frau war eine niedliche Dame gewesen, die nichts gegen die Borger gehabt hatte, im Gegensatz zu dieser Törichten Hausangestellten Haru. Spiller und Arrietty waren in der Lage gewesen ihre Kinder in einer einzigartigen Borgerfreundlichen Umgebung aufzuziehen, nutzten das Puppenhaus, dass Shou geerbt hatte, als eigene Wohnung. Shous wunderfolle Frau war vor wenigen Wochen gestorben und Arrietty war froh, dass sie noch da war um ihn trösten zu können, auf egal wie kleinen Wegen auch immer.

Sie beobachtete wie eine Träne leise seine Wange hinunterrollte und einen Regenbogen vom Licht der untergehenden Sonne reflektierte. Es war wunderschön, und natürlich sehr traurig. So leise wie die Träne fiel kletterte Arrietty und fing die Träne, bevor sie von Shous Kinn Tropfen konnte. Ganz gründlich trocknete sie die Wange ihres besten Freundes ab, sodass ihr Kleid einweichte. Sie presste sich selbst dicht an seine Wange, das nächstmögliche was sie ihm zu einer richtigen Umarmung geben konnte.

Shous Gesicht verzog sich unter ihr zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Danke Arrietty.“ flüsterte er sanft. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist um mich zu trösten.“

Arrietty nickte immer noch an ihm. Sie war entsetzt bei dem Gedanken an den Tag, an dem einer von ihnen sterben und den anderen ganz alleine zurücklassen würde, ohne jede Art von Kameradschaft, aber glücklich für jetzt, wo sie den jeweils anderen hatten. „Ich werde bleiben solange ich kann. Aber ich kann das Verblassen des Lebens in mir nicht stoppen.“

Shou wackelte für einen Moment, „Nein. Auch ich kann es nicht. Aber ich bin Dankbar für dieses Leben, das wir gemeinsam teilen konnten.“

„Ja,“ flüsterte Arrietty und fühlte wie Tränen in ihren eigenen Augen stachen, bevor sie überquollen und ihr kleines Gesicht herunterkullerten. „Ich werde immer dankbar sein, dass wir uns gegenseitig kennenlernen konnten.“

Nur mit dem Geräusch des knarrenden Schaukelstuhls in der Luft, sahen die beiden Freunde ruhig zu, wie die Sonne schließlich vollständig verschwand.


End file.
